Want you here tonight
by Conejillo89
Summary: One shot de Saint Tail. Ubicado justo después del final de la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado.


Daiki y Meimi caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano. Siniestra se había retirado para siempre de sus actividades criminales, ocasionando el pasmo de las fuerzas policiales y aquellos admiradores de la ladrona en el Colegio Santa Paula. Sin embargo, a la joven pareja le importaba poco. Ahora no habría estrés, no habría persecuciones ni intrigas. Toda la vida por delante, solo para ellos dos. Las hojas caían perezosamente sobre los adoquines que pavimentaban la acera del parque. Meimi miró discretamente a Daiki, que estaba distraído contemplando el paisaje otoñal. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Daiki había crecido mucho en los últimos meses y estaba cada vez más guapo. Ya era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella. La chica se derretía por él. Sin embargo, ella no fue la excepción, no había crecido casi nada pero sus formas femeninas eran cada vez más notorias, lo que le ocasionaba que cada vez más chicos ( y muchos adultos) la miraran con interés.

Se sentaron a la banca. Daiki miró a Meimi con calidez. La chica se sonrojó y soltó una risita tonta. El hombre que vendía helados paso en su carrito, haciendo trinar las campanas. Daiki se levantó y pidió dos conos, uno de vainilla para él y otro de chocolate para Meimi. Cuando volvía, la chica habló un poco alterada y rezongona.

-Eh…amor, dame el de vainilla. No quiero ponerme gorda, ya comí mucho chocolate ayer en casa!-

Tonterías!- se rió Daiki- Cómelo, no creo que te pase nada. Anda. – Se lo tendió el joven mientras ella ponía un mohín de desagrado. Daiki no pudo evitar bufar, al ver la cara de su novia.- Meimi, el helado se está derritiendo, tómalo de una vez.- le encomió, impaciente.

-Puff…lo que quieras.- Meimi se acerco hacia su novio, pretendiendo tomar el helado de vanilla. Un trastabillo después, Meimi, al no ver la piedra bajo sus pies, tenía la cara y la blusa cubiertas de chocolate. Daiki se movio hacia atrás, carcajeándose alegremente mientras la cara de la chica se tenía de color púrpura bajo las manchas de helado. La chica gruñó algo ininteligible antes de gritarle a su novio:

-DAIKI ASUKA! Eres un tonto! Ya me ensuciaste!- Algunas personas que pasaban voltearon con curiosidad ante el grito agudo de la pelirroja- El chico no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo mientras su novia se sentaba con expresión de molestia y hastío en la banca.

-Linda, no tienes por qué ponerte así, fue un accidente…-le susurró dulcemente Daiki mientras le tendía el helado de vainilla, que la chica tomó reluctante. – No me reí de ti. Me reí de la situación. Aún cubierta de chocolate, me sigues pareciendo hermosa…- concluyó sacándose una servilleta y limpiando la mejilla de Meimi. La chica no pudo más e hizo una risita triste.

Unos momentos después, la pelirroja se limpiaba la cara en un bebedero público. Tras terminar de limpiarse lo más que pudo, miro acongojada a Daiki. El chico alzó levemente una ceja, extrañado.

-Que tonta soy, amor…- masculló la chica. No debí haberte gritado así.- dijo apenada, clavando los ojos en el suelo mientras se retorcía un poco las manos. – No fue tu culpa. Te pagaré el helado…

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Ya no tenga ganas de helado. Pero…fue muy gracioso. Al menos no me golpeaste, como solías hacer hace tiempo.- sonrió socarronamente el chico de pelo azabache.- La chica lo miró ferozmente, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa. Unos segundos después, no podían dejar de carcajearse, tanto que les dolía el estómago. Daiki la abrazó en la banca del parque, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Ya se terminó…susurró ella. No habrá más Siniestra. Voy a extrañarla…- suspiró sin poder contenerse.

Yo…creo que también la extrañaré un poco. Pero te tengo a ti, Meimi, y eso es lo que me importa de verdad.- la pelirroja lo estrujó con fuerza, conmovida.

-Tantas aventuras que vivimos juntos…-De verdad que no habría querido que se acabase. Quería que de verdad me atraparas…- musitó la chica con ternura mientras volteaba a ver a su novio.

-Aún puedo hacerlo.- habló diligentemente Daiki.

Meimi se incorporó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó. Daiki tomo aire y comenzó a hablar…

Daiki había llegado a su casa esa noche después de dejar a Meimi en su casa. Su padre no estaría, por lo que podría salir a la medianoche, a la hora acordada por Saint Tail, en aquel mismo parque, justo en la zona de juegos infantiles. Justo a las ocho de la noche, tal como había prometido su novia, la nota fue colocada en la puerta de su casa. La nota, con adornos florales y de corazones, leía.

"Esta noche, voy a robarme algo que usted ni se imagina, señor Detective.

Lo espero esta noche en el parque a las 12

Con amor

Siniestra"

Daiki solo pudo sentir una calidez en el pecho. La curiosidad lo carcomía. ¿Que estaba planeando Meimi? Espero pacientemente hasta que dieran las once y media , y justo al cuarto de hora para las doce, salió de su casa.

Al llegar al área de juegos infantiles, allí estaba su novai, enfundada de nuevo en su traje de Saint Tail. Al mirarlo, habló seductoramente. Era increíble como parecía más adulta y confiada cuando usaba el disfraz de la ladrona.

-Asi que hizo caso de mi nota, señor Detective?- ronroneó dulcemente.

-Que es lo que quieres, Siniestra?- pregunto Daiki, contento

-Ah, usted siempre tan despistado, que se pueden robar cosas mas allá de lo físico, no lo recuerda? Ya lo hice antes…-

Daiki se extraño un poco. Honestamente, no sabía a que jugaba la pelirroja. Ella bajó del torreón de uno de los juegos infantiles y camino hacia el chico.

-Le voy a dejar que me atrape…justo después de que me robe aquello que necesito, aquello que quiero…- susurró mientras se acercaba a Daiki y lo tomaba de las manos.

Esa sensación tan cálida fue mejor que la primera vez. Sus labios, tan suaves, rosas y femeninos tocaron los suyos. Los brazos de Daiki se cerraron en torno a su cintura. Las manos de Meimi estrujaban el cuello y la nuca de Daiki. No quería dejarlo ir nunca. La noche tenía que durar años. Aquel calor tan dulce, solo podía adormilarlos y hacerlos sentir una gran paz. Continuaron besándose y acariciándose, mientras la voz dulce de soprano de Meimi susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído de su novio…


End file.
